It is common nowadays to erase a written error using a correction pen or a correction tape-dispensing device. However, over the years, the correction tape-dispensing device has slowly gained higher sales than the correction pen. One could attribute such an outcome to certain disadvantages of the correction pen. As one uses the correction pen, the correction liquid would normally be dispensed to overlap the written error on the paper. Despite that the error can be erased by the liquid, the correction portion tends to dry up slowly and an uneven surface is often created from the dried patch of correction liquid that is entirely not desirable for writing on.
This drawback of the correction pen has led to the user favoring the correction tape dispenser. The manufacturers strive to enhance the features on the devices and have improved these correction tape-dispensing devices, leading to the creation of the retractable correction tape dispenser. These improved devices, which have a retractable applicator tip, were conceived to protect the tape by retracting the tip when the device is not in use.
Despite that, the improved devices still fail to eliminate certain setbacks. In order for the device to be operable, the device must have a lot of parts, which are held together to a number of chassis. Especially for the refillable correction tape dispenser, the parts would easily tear after some time of use. Furthermore, a device that comprises many parts is cumbersome.
In addition, in the correction tape-dispensing device with a retractable tip, the tape therein tends to be easily loosened or misaligned. The loosening of the tape loop would disrupt the guidance of the tape, resulting in inconvenience and unfriendliness in handling the device. Although the clutch to tighten any loosened tape is provided, it is still deemed inconvenient, as the user has to resort to frequent tightening of the clutch. Therefore, an improved retractable correction tape-dispensing device, which is capable of preventing the tape therein from loosening and that comprises fewer parts, is very much needed.